John Curtin (Civ6)
in all cities for the next 10 turns after being declared war upon, and for the next 20 turns after liberating a city. +100% in all cities for the next 10 turns after being declared war upon or liberating a city. |agenda-name = Perpetually on Guard |agenda-description = Forms Defensive Pacts with friends and likes civilizations that liberate cities. Dislikes civilizations that are occupying enemy cities. |religion = |quote = I believe that there is in Australia today an intense love of country, greater in its expression than has yet been called forth at any previous period in Australia’s history. }} John Joseph Ambrose Curtin (8 January 1885 – 5 July 1945) was the 14th Prime Minister of Australia, serving from 1941 to 1945 and dying just before the end of World War II. He leads the Australians in Civilization VI. Australia views the map with a unique eye, looking for areas of high Appeal and open lands for livestock. Settling in lands others do not want allows them to build a strong civ, made even stronger when John Curtin leads them in wars of defense or liberation. Intro Prime Minister Curtin, you will lead Australia through challenge after challenge, and your people will emerge all the stronger for it. Others will seek friendship for your strength. If these friends prove loyal, your might and protection will carry you far. But stay vigilant, for aggression is not your natural course. In-Game Curtin's unique agenda is Perpetually on Guard. He seeks to form Defensive Pacts with friends, and likes leaders that liberate captured cities. Curtin dislikes leaders at war that are occupying enemy cities. His leader ability is Citadel of Civilization. It provides the Australians with a 100% bonus if they have either been the target of a declaration of war in the past 10 turns or liberated a city in the past 20 turns (10 in Gathering Storm). Detailed Approach Australia loves the coasts. Settling there affords them plenty of Housing and high Appeal tiles that they can transform into bonus yields for their districts. They will want to spread inland from those coastal cities wherever they can find livestock, using their Pasture culture bomb ability on those resources to gain the room needed for adjacent Outback Stations. In the diplomatic sphere, John Curtin's abilities set them up to be the perfect police force. They don't like aggressive civs and will send their units, especially their trusty Diggers, out to repel invaders and liberate cities when possible. Lines John Curtin is voiced by Simon Burke. He speaks Australian English. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: I commend your perseverance. We share a common interest in protecting those who often cannot protect themselves. Agenda-based Disapproval: War can only bring us loss. Loss of lives, loss of productivity, loss of our very humanity! Attacked: We will mobilize every means of resistance to stop this transgression against our nation! Declares War: After thorough deliberation, Australia finds itself at a crossroads. Prepare yourself, war is upon us. Defeated: The principles for which we have fought will survive longer than any nation you could ever build. Greeting: John Curtin, I speak for the people of Australia as their Prime Minister. We seek sympathetic allies in the fight against the hawks of war. Unvoiced Delegation: I've sent a trade delegation to your territories with a small selection of meats contributed by our ranchers. I hope you will receive them with my sincerest thanks. Denounced by Player: Your slander of Australia and her people will be known far and wide when your enfeebled nation crumbles! Denounces Player: The reprehensible words and actions you've demonstrated can only lead your people down a path of ignorance and destitution. Invitation to Capital: I think an exchange of knowledge, the stories of our capitals perhaps, would be a great boon to our budding friendship. Invitation to City: If you see fit, I'd ask that you visit our nearest city. Perhaps we can tempt you with some roasted macadamia nuts? Civilopedia entry Trivia * John Curtin's diplomacy screen shows a house near Uluru in the Australian Outback late in the afternoon. * John Curtin removes his hat during his disapproval scene and throws it to the ground when denouncing a player. * John Curtin's leader ability references his speech to the Australian people on 7 December 1941, after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, while his leader agenda references an article he wrote for the newspaper "The Herald (Melbourne)" on 27 December 1941. Gallery File:John Curtin splash (Civ6).jpg|Promotional image of John Curtin File:John Curtin (Civ6, Actual).jpg|A 1941 photograph of John Curtin at a garden party for Canberra Hospital Auxiliary Videos Related achievements Category:Australian